


Insatiable

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been on a deep-cover mission for the better part of a year, so when he comes back to Pitch their reunion quickly goes to the bedroom.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

The Nightmare King sighed and peeled the younger spirit off, giving Jack a look of mixed exasperation and affection. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Jack beamed, slipping from his lover's hold to plant a flurry of kisses on Pitch's face and neck before settling back into a four-limbed hug. "You can remind me all you want, but I'll still hug you." he grinned, nuzzling at Pitch's collarbone.

Pitch smiled softly and subtly pulled his boyfriend closer, enjoying the younger spirit's embrace though he'd never admit it aloud. "Miss me?"

Jack nodded, keeping his ear pressed to Pitch's chest to listen to his heartbeat. "I almost bailed just to come back here."

The Nightmare King raised an eyebrow at this, and ran his fingers delicately around the shell of Jack's ear. The sprite shivered, and Pitch melted the both of them through the shadows into his bedroom. "Well then, shall we?"

Jack grinned and slid Pitch's robe off, stretching up on his tip-toes to kiss the taller spirit properly. "Only if we use the cuffs again." he whispered as he pulled away.

Pitch grinned slyly, and before Jack knew what was happening he'd been passed through a shadow to lie on the bed, his clothes in a heap where he'd been standing and his arms pulled up over his head by handcuffs made of solidified Nightmare Sand. The winter sprite grinned, not minding one bit how Pitch was eyeing his pale frame splayed out on the black-sheeted bed.

"Now who's impatient?" he quipped, testing the ropes which held his legs open. Pure shadow, judging by the inky feeling. He could freeze them off if he wanted, but for the moment the last thing he wanted was to break free.

Pitch melted into shadow and reappeared over Jack, capturing the sprite's lips in a rough kiss. "If you don't shut up, I'll forgo the lube." he hissed, breath hot on Jack's ear.

The winter sprite grinned wickedly, raising his hips to brush their already half-hard cocks together. "Do it." he hissed back. "I wasn't daydreaming about you being gentle."

Pitch grinned, displaying sharp teeth that sent a shiver of mixed arousal and fear down Jack's spine. "Very well then." he replied coolly, aligning himself and thrusting in with the ease of long practice.

Jack screamed, and Pitch didn't wait before setting a quick pace. The smaller spirit's hip jerked in time, though the impromptu shadow gag kept him silent, and Pitch shuddered as he climaxed quickly. The gag vanished, and when Pitch bit down on Jack's neck the Guardian's howl of pleasure rang through the whole lair. Eight whole months as an undercover agent in the plan to end General Winter's reign of terror had left Jack's skin as white as his namesake, and even his newest scars had healed fully.

This had to change, and soon.

Jack grinned up at Pitch, a clear challenge before he even opened his perfectly kissable mouth. "You're losing your touch." he jabbed, nodding down to where thick black come was leaking from between his legs. "I put up with three whole miserable seasons as the General's lackey, and you can't even get me hard before you finish?"

He scoffed, blowing a chunk of hair out of his eyes. The cut was new, Pitch noted belatedly. The fringe long enough to tuck behind his ears.

"Maybe I should freeze myself outta these and tie you up."

Pitch smirked, his nails growing almost sharp as he reached down to ram three fingers into Jack. His prostate was easy to find, and Pitch curled all his fingers hard against the bundle of nerves. Jack cried out, and Pitch felt himself growing hard again simply from the sight of his lover bound and writhing. "You like that, don't you?"

"Just fuck me, dammit."

Pitch raised an eyebrow, and removed his fingers. "You asked for rough, so rough you'll have."

Jack grinned savagely, rolling his hips. "Perfect. I didn't think you'd heard me."

Pitch bit down on Jack's ear as he rammed himself in, not bothering to stretch the Guardian as he was still quite loose from just a minute ago. "Say my name, Jack." he growled in the sprite's ear. "Say it."

"Pitch!" he screamed, bucking up against the Nightmare King's thrusts.

"Beg, Jack." he breathed, nipping at the yet-unmarked earlobe. "Beg me to fuck you senseless, to make you come until you're dry."

"Oh, god, please!" he screamed, losing the rhythm as he climaxed. "Pitch!"

Pitch stifled a moan by leaving a second hickey on Jack's shoulder, stilling himself to avoid finishing for the second time. As soon as Jack was finished, however, he began again. Hard, fast, not caring for the mess they were making of his nice silk sheets. His seed leaked slowly from Jack's ass every time he pulled out, and the boy screamed like a devil every time he rammed himself in. His breathing was growing ragged one more by the time Jack came again, and this time he let himself go for a minute. Jack screamed as Pitch's hot seed flooded him, and when Pitch resumed his relentless pace not a minute later he continued screaming in ecstasy.

Pitch hadn't been counting, per-say, but when finally Jack's voice was hoarse from screaming and his climaxes were little more than tremors he had lost track of how many orgasms each of them had experienced. He felt limp, worn out, and perfectly ready to let Jack wrap himself around his chest like a koala and fall asleep. The cuffs and ropes dissolved with a wave of his hand, letting Jack move freely for the first time in what must've been hours but quite possibly could've been days. They'd never tested their stamina before, and time moved differently in his Realm anyways. Carding a hand through the boy's ice-rimed hair, he tutted absentmindedly. "We'll have to get this cut." he muttered.

Jack whined, pulling away to pout at Pitch. "What's wrong with it?"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to sleep with your spiky head pushed up against my chest?" the elder spirit sighed in mock exasperation.

Jack grinned, pulling away entirely and sitting up. "Well then, I'll shower it out."

Pitch propped himself up on one elbow, watching as Jack stood and deliberately stretched to show off the numerous hickeys Pitch had scattered across his body, even bending over to touch his toes and afford the dark King a perfect view of his butt. His asshole was all shades of red and still slowly leaking black fluid, which made Pitch smile slightly. Of course Jack picked that exact moment to turn around, grinning coyly. "You're welcome to join me, of course. There might be some... unexpected problems."

Pitch smiled and sat up properly, swinging his legs out of bed and walking over to pull Jack close. "Jack Frost, you are absolutely insatiable."

The winter spirit grinned, pulling Pitch down for a quick kiss. "Only 'cause you're the best, baby. Now c'mon, let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
